


The Best Grandparents in the World?

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: The Best Grandparents [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childbirth mention, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/F, Fluff, Grandfather Katsuki Yuuri, Grandfather Victor Nikiforov, Grandparent Katsuki Yuuri, Grandparent Victor Nikiforov, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are possibly the best Grandparents in the whole world. Apart from maybe Uncle Yuri who is still the coolest.“Come on Gan’pa, I’m all ready! Look!” Yuki stood in front of Yuuri and showed him her outfit and her feet with her little tiny skates. Yuuri managed to resist pulling her into another hug.





	1. Yuuri Gan'pa - first skating lesson

The rink was cold and dark. Turning the lights on did much to alleviate the atmosphere but the cold was still penetrating. Yuuri walked down to the boards and sat slowly on a nearby bench to change into his skates. He huffed as he reached down to take off his shoes. Movements like that didn’t come so easily these days, especially with knees abused from years of competitive skating.

“Gan’pa!” A little voice called out. Yuuri lifted his head and looked behind him. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, he saw Yuki coming down the steps towards the rink, with her mother Masha close behind. She ran up to him and hugged him tight. “I love you Gan’pa” she said. Yuuri felt his emotions overwhelm him slightly before he could reply.

“I love you too, Yuki-chan,” Yuuri replied, hugging the small body closely. He was so lucky, he never thought all those years ago that he would be here, now. There had been so much good fortune in his life and it just kept getting better. Apart from the aches and pains, those he could quite happily get rid of.

~

_“Dad, Anna had the baby an hour ago.” Yuuri clutched his phone tighter. “They’re both fine, Anna is sleeping and I’ve got Yuki here in my arms. Do you want to talk to her?” Yuuri nodded, realised that he had to say something as it wasn’t a video call, and cleared his throat. It had suddenly got tight. Victor looked over from where he was reviewed his students coaching videos and making notes, he noticed Yuuri’s beaming smile and tear filled eyes. Putting his pen down, he came over to Yuuri, sat beside him and put his arm around him._

_“Masha?” He asked. Yuuri nodded, tears running down his cheeks. Victor reached out his hand for the phone, which Yuuri surrendered reluctantly. “Hi Masha! Yuuri’s a bit overcome with emotion at the moment.” Yuuri shoved Victor’s knee at that. “I’ll put you on speaker, how’s it going?”_

_“Papa!  I’m holding my baby! She’s beautiful. She’s got hair like yours Papa!” Yuuri choked again._

_“Just like Anna’s. How are they both?” Victor replied. Fond affection shining through his voice._

_“Papaaa!  Anna’s fine, she’s sleeping, it took a lot out of her. I can’t put you on speaker phone because I don’t want to wake her, so I’m going to hold the phone to Yuki’s ear. OK?” Now it was Victor’s turn to fail to say anything._

_“Yes, that’s fine,” Yuuri managed to get out from his throat that was closed with emotion. “Let us speak with our granddaughter.”_

_“OK, I’m putting it to her ear now.”_

_“Hello little one.” Yuuri started. “We’re your grandparents and we love you already.”_

_“Hi Dad, that was lovely.” They could hear the emotion in Masha’s voice._

_“When can we come and see her?” Victor asked._

_“Tomorrow morning, they’re letting us go home because there weren’t any complications, and she’s very healthy.”_

_“OK, we’ll be there to help you home.  Bye,” Victor looked over at Yuuri who had dissolved into an emotional heap again. “We love you.”_

_“Love you too Papa!” Victor put the phone down. Yuuri reached over and grabbed Victor’s hand, burying his face in Victor’s shoulder, and exhaled deeply, tears rolling down his face. Everything had gone well. Yuuri knew he shouldn’t have worried so much over the last 8 months since Anna and Masha had told them that Anna, their daughter was pregnant, but he couldn’t help it. Victor had to stop him using the internet several times to prevent him from googling complications during pregnancy. He was also totally banned from talking about pregnancy with Anna who had borne his nerdy tendencies stoically until Masha had put her foot down and intervened with Victor. His little baby girl was having her own baby and his brain went automatically into anxiety overdrive._

~

“Come on Gan’pa, I’m all ready! Look!” Yuki stood in front of Yuuri and showed him her outfit and her feet with her little tiny skates. Yuuri managed to resist pulling her into another hug and looked over at Masha.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Anna said that this was the difficult bit. I’m sure this one is kicking more than Yuki ever did. Anna keeps telling me I’m complaining too much and that some days she felt like Yuki was going to kick her way out of her stomach.” She gave a rueful grin. “At least you’re going to take this little livewire off my hands for an hour.”

“Go and have a coffee in the cafe, we’ll be fine.”

“Coffee!” Masha laughed. “I can’t have coffee, I have to be no more than five minutes away from the toilet as it is and this little one has enough energy already. I’ll go and have a milkshake!” She bent down to kiss Yuuri on the cheek. “Thanks Dad. I’ll stay for a couple of minutes just to watch.”

“Come on Gan’pa! I’ve been waiting for _years_.” His grand daughter put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. “Mama said that you would be a bit slow and that I had to look after you.” Yuuri spluttered again, and turned to make a face at Masha, who was grinning madly.

Yuuri turned to Yuki and held out his hand. “Are you going to help your poor, old grandpa up from the bench?” Yuki giggled and pulled his hand hard.

“You’re not old Gan’pa! Gan’dad said that you were really young and that he felt like he was a _cradle-snatcher._ What’s a cradle-snatcher?” Yuuri spluttered, coughing with laughter and quickly changed the subject.

“Look at the rink Yuki and tell me what you see.”

The little girl turned so fast her silver braids lashed the side of her head. “Ice?”

“Yes, now I want you to close your eyes and tell me what you feel.” The little girl screwed her eyes shut and put her finger to her lips. Yuuri smiled, she picked that gesture up off her Grandad.

“I feel cold, ‘n I feel excited.” She opened her eyes. “That’s how I feel, can I go now. My birthday will be over if we wait any longer.”

“It’s only 10 o’clock in the morning, little one.”

“I’ve been up since 5. Mama said that it was too early, but there’s no such thing as too early on my birthday.”

“Well, we don’t want to waste any more of your birthday talking, do we? So, come here and let me pick you up.” He swung the featherweight up into his arms and she giggled.

“Dad! Watch your back, Papa will be so annoyed if you hurt yourself again.” Masha called from the seats.

“Oh go and get that drink! The day I can’t lift up my grandchildren is the day you can sign me into a nursing home.”

He lifted Yuki through the gate and carefully set her down on the ice. He carried on holding her waist to make sure she didn’t fall. “OK?” She nodded and bounced slightly on her skates. “Hold my hands and off we go.” Yuuri held each of her hands in his and skated backwards slowly, gently pulling her along. The sounds of her laughter filled the rink as they skated round.  He showed her how to push away with each foot and by the end of the hour when she was skating like she’d been born on the ice.

Shrieks filled the air as Yuuri chased her down and picking her up, tickled her waist. “Time to go.” He settled her on his waist as he skated towards the gate, she wriggled and complained.

“No, I don’t _want_ to.”

“Oh? So you don’t want your birthday cake? Or all the lovely food Grandad has been cooking with Mommy?”

“Well, I am a bit hungry.”

“You can come back as often as Mama will let you.” Her eyes shone at this information and she put her little hands on his cheeks and kissing him soundly. She got that from her Grandad too.

“Can I?” As soon as they were off the ice, she pulled off her skates as fast as possible and rushed up to Masha who had come back in a few minutes earlier. “Mama! Mama! Gan’pa said I can come whenever I want.”

Yuuri grinned, “that’s not quite what I said. I said you can come back as often as Mama will let you.”

Masha looked at her father-in-law, with his still youthful face. She could hardly believe that he was 59. Apart from the slight crinkles around his eyes and the grey streaks running through his black hair, he looked the same as in the photos on walls at home showing his olympic victories and other championship wins. Anna’s fathers were still just as much in love as ever, if the pictures that Phichit had shown her on his last visit were anything to go by. She had never tired of hearing the story of how they met, retold to Yuuri’s great embarrassment, by Victor every year on his birthday with their family all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/works) and [fromstarlighttodust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust/works) for beta reading it.


	2. Victor Gan'dad - The baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki goes to stay with Victor and Yuuri while Masha is in labour

At the sound of the door closing, Victor heard the patter of feet and the clicking of paws rushing towards him.

“Gan’dad, Gan’dad, Mama is having the baby!” Yuki appeared at top speed and tackled him round the knees. Amur, Yuki’s black miniature poodle, was closely following behind her. Victor smiled at both balls of energy and reached down. He let his fingers tickle Yuki’s ribs to make her squeal and then swung her up into his arms. Amur jumped in circles and barked.

“That’s why I’m here Zaichik. I can see you’re excited.”

“Yes! I’m going to have a baby brother! He’s going to play with me,” she said.

“Are you packed and ready to go?”

“Yes, Gan’dad, I’ve got my misha and all my clothes.”

“ _All_ of your clothes? You’re definitely my granddaughter then,” Yuki laughed.

“Silly Gan’dad, not _all_  my clothes, all the clothes I need to come and stay with you.”

“Well then, we’ll just say goodbye to your mothers and go home, Grandpa is cooking dinner for us.”

Yuki pulled Victor through the house to the living room. Masha was on her knees with her head on the sofa panting and Anna was rubbing her back.

“Hi Papa, I’ve put everything together for Yuki and Amur by the front door. We’re heading to the hospital later when the contractions start getting closer together.” Anna patted Masha and got up to give Victor a hug. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had been, finding and adopting Anna was a wonderful experience. Then for Anna to find Masha and for him to end up with two daughters, he hugged Anna tightly.

“Your turn to be the support this time.”

“Yes, I’m going to look after Masha at least as well as she looked after me.”

Victor released Anna and knelt down beside Masha who was giving him a strained smile from the sofa. “I’ll get up in a minute, but that was a strong one, Papa.”

“Don’t worry about it at all, we’re looking forward to the opportunity to spoil Yuki and Amur rotten.” He pushed his fringe back. “You look after yourself, after all, you’re the most important person here.” He leant over and gave Masha a kiss on the forehead. “You’re doing so well, I…we are so proud of you and Anna.”

“Oh Papa!” Masha started to cry, “that’s so sweet. Now get out before my hormones make me any more embarrassed.”

He patted her on the shoulder and stood, Anna was hugging Yuki, “Now you be good for Grandad and Grandpa, go and give Mama a hug and we’ll let you know as soon as he’s here.”  Yuki ran over to Masha and hugged her carefully, Masha hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

“Go and have fun, sweetheart.”

“I will Mama! We’re going skating.”

“Don’t eat all Grandpa’s sweets.”

“Mama, as if!”

Victor fastened Amur’s lead and led them out of the house. Yuki skipped beside him holding his hand, with her teddy bear Misha in one arm and chatting away. They put her bag in the car and made sure that Misha and Amur had their seatbelts on while Yuki climbed into her car seat. Victor reached over to help, but Yuki informed him in a bossy tone that she could do it Gan’dad so he smiled and just checked that she was fastened in correctly.

Victor pulled up in the driveway of the large house on the outskirts of St Petersburg. They had bought the white fronted house with the ornate garden when Victor retired from skating and they adopted Anna. As they walked up the path to the house, Yuki dived ahead and rushed in through the front door.

“Gan’pa! I’m here! That smells nice. What are you cooking?” Yuuri put down the spoon he was holding and turned at the sound of the little voice so that she could run into his arms. Aki, their little toy poodle, stopped begging for scraps and pranced around Yuki, yapping the whole time.

“Hello, little one. I’m cooking your favourite.” Yuki bounced up and down in Yuuri’s arms.

“Is it Katsudon? It is isn’t it!”

“Of course. Only the best for our best girl.”

Victor trailed in with Yuki’s bag and Amur. Aki then went crazy with joy at the sight of his bigger best friend, “Yuki, come and get your things and put them in your room.”

Yuki disentangled herself from Yuuri and ran up to Victor. She grabbed her suitcase and Misha, rushing off down the corridor with the dogs following quickly behind. Victor looked at Yuuri and smiled. How was it possible for his husband to get more attractive the older he got? Walking quickly to Yuuri’s side he put his arm round Yuuri’s waist and pulled him close. Yuuri pressed in and quickly kissed Victor. Then he pulled away.

“Yuki’s here, we need to behave.”

“Yuurrriii,” Victor whined. “You mean I can’t…”

“You can hug and kiss, but that’s as far as it goes, you know the drill.” It had been so long since Anna was little and they had to behave that Victor tended to completely forget to behave when Yuki came to stay.

Victor sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri again from behind, “You said I can kiss so I’ll have to remember some of the tricks I got up to when Anna was little.”

“Victor!” Yuuri was blushing hard as Victor kissed the side of his neck.

“Gan’dad!” A little reproving voice piped up from behind. Yuuri stiffened. Victor pressed his nose into Yuuri’s neck and laughed quietly.

“Mama, said that if you didn’t behave when I was staying with you then I had to tell you off. She said that you had to leave Gan’pa alone.”

Victor raised his hands in surrender and turned around. “You caught me, Zaichik. I promise not to touch Gan’pa again.” Yuuri snorted in disbelief but didn’t turn around. “So if I’m not allowed to give Gan’pa cuddles then am I allowed to cuddle you?”

Yuki placed her hands firmly on her hips, Victor had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning, she looked just like Anna had at her age. “Of course you’re allowed to cuddle _me_  Gan’dad.”

“Oh? How about tickles.” A look of fear crossed Yuki’s face and Victor brought his hands down into wriggling claws and raised his eyebrows. Yuki shrieked and dived for the living room, Aki and Amur barked excitedly and ran after her. Victor waited for a few seconds, but just as he was about to follow her, Yuuri grabbed his hand and yanked him back for a kiss.

“Go get her.” He said as he pulled away and then slapped Victor on the bottom, grinning wickedly.

Victor narrowed his eyes. “Just you wait,” and stalked with his dignity in tatters out of the kitchen, Yuuri’s faint chuckles echoing in his ears.

It wasn’t too hard to track down where the little menace was hiding with the dogs due to the quantity of giggles coming from the space behind the sofa. But, being the dutiful grandparent he was, he pretended not to hear.

“Well, I don’t know where Yuki could have gone? Yuuri!” He shouted back towards the kitchen, “have you seen Yuki? Did she come back into the kitchen?”

“No!” Came the amused answer.

“Oh dear, I wonder where she went?” The giggling was now off the charts and had turned into spluttering.

“Hmm, she must be somewhere in here?” Victor sat on the sofa and leaned over the back, Yuki was lying on the floor holding the two dogs and as soon as she saw him she shrieked again, as she ran past he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her in. The dogs immediately leapt on them both and started to lick.

Pushing the dogs away Victor said, “what should I do with you now hmmm?” Yuki stopped squirming and was silent for a short while.

“Gan’dad,” she said in a suddenly serious voice. “Will Mama be alright?”

Victor sat Yuki properly on his lap, “that’s a very hard question to answer Zaichik.” Victor thought for a moment and brushed Yuki disarrayed hair out of her face. “Your Mama is in very good hands, and she’s very healthy, there’s no reason for anything to happen to her.  What are you worrying about specifically.” She fidgeted on his lap for a minute and then said seriously.

“Natalya at nursery said that people can die when they have babies.” Victor tightened his grip on her and kissed her forehead.

“Oh my Zaichik, that is not going to happen to your Mama. And do you know why?” The little girl had tears in her eyes now, Victor cursed the thoughtlessness of four year olds. “Well, your Mama has your Mommy to look after her and make sure everything is well, and also your Mama is going to the best hospital to make sure that nothing happens. You know most of those stories are about people who don’t have either of those.”

“Really?” She raised her tear filled eyes to look at him with a small hopeful smile, and his heart melted again.

“Yes, really! Your Mama is going to be fine.” Victor wiped her tears away, “come on! Let’s see if Grandpa has dinner ready yet and you can help me lay the table.”

“Yay!” Victor sighed in relief as Yuki slid down off his lap and rushed to the kitchen, crisis averted for now.

Yuuri was just putting the meal on the table when there was a banging at the door the dogs barked and rushed to the door; it opened with a gruff voice shouting, “Oi! Katsudon, come and get the cake I bought.”

“Uncle Yuri!” Yuki shrieked. “Can I get down, please?” she asked, bouncing up and down on her chair like the bunny Victor called her.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows, “of course!” She immediately shot off to greet Yuri, who had luckily just given the cake into Victor’s safekeeping before almost being bowled over by Yuki who grabbed him.

“Come and sit down Yura, dinner is just being served.” Yuuri looked up and smiled as Yuri came into the kitchen with Yuki in his arms. “Between you and Victor she going to forget how to use her legs.”

“Gan’pa.” Yuki frowned. “You didn’t tell me that Uncle Yuri was coming.”

“We thought it would be a nice surprise. Isn’t it? We can tell him to go home if you like.”

Yuri glared at Yuuri and Yuki just hugged tighter, “I don’t want Uncle Yuri to go home. I want him to stay here. He’s the only one who can play Mario Kart.”

Yuri snorted and very childishly stuck his tongue out at Yuuri and Victor’s outraged gasps at this indictment of their skills.

“We can play Mario Kart!” Victor objected.

“I always win!” Yuki replied. “It’s boring, you keep falling off rainbow road. Gan’pa is better but Uncle Yuri is the best!”

“I’m wounded!” Victor gasped clutching at his heart. He narrowed his eyes, “I challenge you both to a Mario Kart duel after dinner, and this time, this time, I am going to win!” He pointed dramatically at Yuri and Yuki.

“Hah. In your dreams old man!” Yuri and Yuki high-fived each other.

~

It was much, much later. Yuki had finally fallen asleep in a pile of popcorn, having been successfully distracted from worrying about Masha for the evening. Victor had just picked Yuki up and carried her to bed when Yuri spoke.

“I haven’t had a chance to ask, but have you heard anything yet?”

“Not yet.” Yuuri replied, “this is Masha’s first so it could be a while. It’s only been,” Yuuri blearily looked at his watch, “6 hours so far. We’d be better off going to bed so that we can get some sleep before they phone.”

“Sometimes you’re scarily practical, Katsudon.”

“Someone around here has to be,” Yuuri replied wryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/works) and [fromstarlighttodust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust/works) and especially to [Fraulein_Zupan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Fraulein_Zupan) for beta reading it.


	3. A New Family Member

Yuki sat up and looked around. Her familiar bedroom had been replaced by her room at her grandparents. Then she remembered, “Mama!” she gasped. Yuki clutched her stuffed toy wondering what to do. When she gasped, both dogs looked up from their positions at the end of the bed. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes; what if something had gone wrong with Mama and the baby? They hadn’t woken her up. She bit her lip in indecision.

“What should I do Misha, Amur, Aki?” she said quietly to the stuffed toy and the dogs as she thought hard. She made up her mind, “I’m going to find Gan’dad.”

Yuki climbed out of bed with Misha clutching in one arm and reached up to check under the thick, black curtain in her room that it was daytime. She walked across the hallway with the dogs following her and pushed the door of her grandparents’ room open. They were still asleep. Giving a tut just like her mother did when she disapproved of something she walked over to Gan’dad’s side (because Gan’pa could be grumpy if he got woken up) and poked his forehead.

“Gan’dad, wake up! It’s daytime,” she peered closely at her grandfather and poked him again until he opened his eyes and groaned.

“Yuki? What’s the matter?”

“It’s daytime Gan’dad.” She repeated patiently, adults were so slow sometimes. “I want to know what’s happened to Mama and the baby.” Her voice hitched as she spoke and her Gan’dad immediately pulled her in for a cuddle. He reached out for his phone at the bedside.

“I’ll just see...no news yet. But Yuki it’s 4 in the morning, too early to be awake.”

“But it’s daytime.”

“It’s summer in St. Petersburg, Zaichik, it’s always daytime.” Gan’dad gave her a serious look and then said, “come here and I’ll tell you a story,  _ if _ you promise to try to go back to sleep.”

“I promise.” She cuddled up close, Aki and Amur jumped on the bed and Gan’dad told her the [Story of the Lonely Little Zamboni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294286) until she fell back to sleep.

~

Yuki was subdued at breakfast the next morning. Victor thought he knew why. “Are you worrying about Mama, Zaichik?” Yuki nodded her head. “It has been a long time, but this is normal for someone when they have their first baby. Look at it this way, if anything bad had happened then your Mommy would have called straight away, so everything is going fine. Your little brother just doesn’t want to come out yet.”

“But, why doesn’t he want to come out Gan’dad? I want to see him, I’m going to be the best big sister in the world.” Yuji complained. Victor opened his arms and Yuki sidled across to sit in his lap.

“Well, he’s safe and comfortable in Mama’s tummy and he might think it’s scary outside, so you need to show him that it’s really nice.”

“Can I give him lots of cuddles?”

“Of course, but you have to be careful! He’ll be very small at first, and it might be easy to hurt him.”

“I promise I’ll be very careful Gan’dad.”

“You’ll be a great big sister Yuki. I know it.” 

They both looked up as Yuuri stumbled into the kitchen, “Good morning. You’re both looking solemn. What’s up?”

“I’m going to be the best big sister in the whole world, Gan’pa!” Yuki said fiercely.

Yuuri blinked, “I’m sure you will be little one.”

“I won’t be the little one after today. I’ll be the big one!” Yuuri exchanged amused glances with Victor and moved to make tea. Yuuri had just placed the mugs on the table when Victor’s phone started ringing and vibrating on the worktop.

They all jumped and Victor was the first one to grab and answer it.

“Papa? It’s Anna! Masha had the baby half an hour ago and they’re both fine.”

“That’s wonderful darling,” Victor beamed in relief, looking at the others, “she’s had the baby.” Yuki immediately came over to Victor and he passed her the phone as she climbed on his lap.

“Mommy? Is Mama OK?” She smiled at the answer. “Yes please...Hello Mama!” Yuki nodded her head along to whatever Masha was saying. “When can I see him?...OK,” she turned to Victor. “Here’s Mommy.”

“Papa, they’ve said we can come home later today, you can bring Yuki in then if you like?  Masha’s just catching up on some sleep.” Anna yawned.

“You sound like you need some too.” Victor said.

“I do, I’m going to doze in the chair. I didn’t have to push a baby out.”

“We’ll bring Yuki in to see you, Masha and the baby around 2pm because Yuki has a skating lesson scheduled with Uncle Yuri at three and we don’t want to miss that.” Victor grinned at Yuki’s sudden gasp of surprise.

“Oh Papa, you’re the best grandparents she could hope for.” Anna’s voice was filled with love.

“We love you all. Now get some rest.” Victor ordered.

“Bye Papa.”

Victor put the phone down and looked down at the squirming four year old on his lap. “So, you have to be very good today otherwise Uncle Yuri won’t want to teach you.”

Yuki looked up at him. Her big brown eyes, so like Yuuri’s, were soulful and wide. “I promise to be very good Gan’dad.”

Yuuri chuckled at them from the other side of the table, where he was nursing his first coffee. “You never did stand a chance against that sort of look Victor.”

“What sort of look Gan’pa?”

Yuuri laughed, “I’m not telling, you’re too powerful already.”

Yuki looked puzzled for a moment before she resumed her attempt at charming her Grandad. Victor realised that he was in trouble. She had not only inherited Yuuri’s beautiful eyes, but also his own skill at charming people; a truly devastating combination.

~

Yuki was bouncing again in between Victor and Yuuri as they walked into the hospital. They each grabbed one of her hands to make sure that she didn’t run ahead. She hadn’t stopped chattering since they got in the car.  

Knocking gently on the door to Masha’s room they peered in.

Masha was burping the baby over her shoulder and Anna was sitting next to her on the bed with her head on Masha’s other shoulder. They both grinned like maniacs when they saw Yuki and her grandparents.

Anna immediately got up and hugged Yuki tightly. “I missed you, my Yuki.”

“I missed you too Mommy.”

“Yuki, do you want to meet your brother?” Masha said softly holding out her hand to the little girl, she patted the bed beside her. Just as Yuki climbed up the baby let out a belch and milk dribbled down the cloth that Masha had laid on her shoulder.

“Ew! Gross!” Yuki said in horror. Everyone laughed and the baby squawked with the jostling.

“Here, put him like this on your lap.” Masha shifted the baby so that Yuki was holding him cradled in one arm with the other wrapped round. Yuki gave the baby a blinding smile.

“What’s his name Mama?” Yuki asked.

Masha looked across at Victor and Yuuri slightly guiltily. “His name is Katsu.”

Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment and then frowned at Masha, “Really? Katsu Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

“We thought it was appropriate.” Anna grinned.

~

Yuki was quiet in the back of the car on the way to the rink. Yuuri could tell she was torn between staying with her mothers and new little brother and the excitement of another skating lesson. He looked over at Victor who was sitting in the passenger seat excitedly chattering away about their new grandson. When Yuuri glanced in the mirror to look back at Yuki he could tell she wasn’t listening at all to her grandfather’s excited chatter but staring thoughtfully out of the window even as she clutched her dark blue bag containing her skates on her lap. She had insisted when they went to get her kitted out for skating that she had to have a bag that was the same colour of the outfit that grandpa had won his first world championship. Her and Victor had spent a few happy hours sticking glitter and sequins onto the bag in the shape of the fleur-de-lis on Yuuri’s costume. Yuuri shook his head slightly at the memory and grinned.

She seemed to be a lot happier as she jumped down from the car when they arrived at the rink. She bounced around her bag swinging wildly in her free hand as she clutched Yuuri’s with the other.

“Will Katsu be skating when he’s four too Gan’pa? Can we skate together? What colour skates is he going to have? I want to teach him myself.” Came the stream of questions.

Their eyes met over the top of Yuki’s head and Victor’s were brimming with amusement.

“If Katsu is interested then he can start skating when he’s four like you did.” Yuuri answered. “But you’ll have to work hard because you need to be good at skating yourself because you don’t want to accidentally pull him over when you’re teaching him.”

“Gan’pa! I would never!” Yuki was outraged and pulled her hand out of Yuuri’s.

“Yes, of course our Yuki would never let anything happen to little Katsu. How dare you suggest that she would do anything so heinous, Yuuri!” Victor retorted with a smile.

Yuki giggled and went to grab Victor’s hand. Instead he grabbed and swung her up into his arms. They both looked at Yuuri with identical expressions showing their total innocence on their faces. Yuuri pulled his hand down over his face in exasperation at Victor’s antics and the effect that their expressions had on his heart. As they pushed through the doors of the rink Yuki squirmed to get down and rushed through to the get to the rink side as soon as possible. Victor and Yuuri hurried after her, not quite sure if she would try to get on the ice without them there, but there was no need to worry. She was hanging onto the rink boards watching Yuri on the ice with one of his students.

“No! Do it again! Where is your passion, there’s no feeling to your routine.”

“He’s getting more and more like Yakov every day.” Yuuri commented quietly.

“He has more hair at the same age though.” Victor said, and they both sniggered.

Yuri ignored the girl frowning under her fringe at him as she assumed her starting position and skated over to the boards. The music began to play and she started skating.

“She’s good Yuri. Aren’t you being a bit hard on her, she’s only just started in seniors.” Yuuri said calmly.

“Tchh! My skaters will be the best or they won’t be coached by me.” Yuri stated. “Anyway, it’s your choreography she’s butchering, you should be more concerned Katsudon.”

Yuuri shrugged, “I know she’s going to do it. You’re coaching her after all.”

“Uncle Yuri!” Yuki wasn’t going to allow them to ignore her for long.

“Yes Yuki?”

“I’m here for my skating lesson!”

“I know, we‘ll just wait for Sofia to be finished with this routine. Watch with me and see if you can spot any mistakes.” Yuki concentrated on the girl on the ice as she spun and twirled.

“She’s so beautiful,” Yuki sighed, “Just like a fairy.”

“You’ll look like that one day, if you want to keep skating, Yuki.” Yuuri reassured her and patted her on the shoulder. Sofia finished her routine and skated over.

“Hello!” She said to Victor and Yuuri and then looked down, “Who’s this?”

“I’m Yuki! I’m going to skate like you one day. I want to be able to jump and spin and go round and round.” Following her words with the actions. Yuuri was quick to grab the little girl before she could spin enough to make herself dizzy before she even got on the ice.

Sofia laughed at the little girl’s antics, “She’s adorable.” She looked at Yuri, “How was that coach?”

“Hmm, it will do I suppose. Anyway training is over for today, see you tomorrow.” Yuri said, but Sofia smiled despite Yuri’s gruff tone, it was obvious she knew Yuri’s attitude well.

“It was nice to meet you Yuki,” and she waved as she left the ice.

“Is it time for my lesson now?” Yuki bounced up and down.

“Yes, yes, but no bouncing on the ice and you do everything I say, got it?” Yuri put on the most terrifying face he could muster, but only got a big grin in response and a pair of huge brown eyes looking at him. He mumbled a swear word, “She’s as bad as Yakov said you were when you were younger old man.”

Victor smiled proudly, “I suppose that’s only natural.”

“Gan’dad said you’ve got more hair than Yakov, even though you’re getting like him.” Yuki said innocently.

Yuuri burst out laughing and Victor covered his face. Yuri opened and closed his mouth like a fish, his face full of fury. He obviously wanted to chew both of them out, but knew he couldn’t do it in front of a little girl. Finally getting himself under control, Yuri said “Go on then, get your skates on.” Yuki dashed over to the bag and started pulling her shoes off, Yuuri moved to help her tie her skates properly. “And you, you...both of you can get lost while she having her lesson, go have a coffee or something.”

Yuuri and Victor managed to keep straight faces until they were outside the rink and then they both collapsed in laughter.

An hour later they were back collecting a very tired little girl from a frazzled Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri helped her with her shoes and Victor thanked Yuri, “You look tired. You’ve done a great job tiring her out. Anna will be pleased. Thanks Yuri.”

“She’s going to be a great skater one day.” Yuri rubbed his face, “She’s got Katsudon’s stamina too.”

Yuuri handed Victor the bag and hoisted Yuki up to his shoulder. She buried her face in his neck. He turned so that she could see Yuri, “What do you say to Uncle Yuri?”

A tired little voice said, “Tank u, Unc Yuri.”

“Hey kid, you did great! I’ll see you next week OK?” Yuri gently ruffled her hair. Yuki nodded sleepily on Yuuri’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

Yuki slept in the car all the way back to her house and silently put her arms up to be carried to the door. Victor was only too happy to oblige and by the time Anna opened the door she had woken up enough to ask where Katsu was.

“He’s sleeping at the moment, sweetheart.”

“Please Mommy, can I see him?”

“As long as you’re quiet.”

“I’ll be very quiet Mommy,” she squirmed in Victor’s arms and he let her down gently. Anna took her hand and they walked through to the living room where a little bassinet sat on a stand.

Masha was lying on the sofa and put her phone down as soon as Yuki appeared. She shifted to a sitting position with a grimace of pain on her face and said quietly, “Yuki! My darling!”

“Mama!” Yuki forgot to be quiet and ran to her mother for a hug.

“Shh! You’ll wake Katsu.”

“I’m sorry Mama,” Yuki whispered. “Can I give him a kiss and then will you tell me a story.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Be gentle.”

Yuki walked over to the bassinet and leaned in to give the tiny boy a kiss on the cheek, whispering, “I’m going to be the best big sister in the whole world.”

~

The house seemed quiet after the last couple of days of hectic activity when Victor and Yuuri arrived back, despite the two dogs rushing up to greet them with excited wuffs. Yuuri turned to Victor and leaned in.

“It’s like living in the middle of a typhoon.” Yuuri mumbled into Victor’s shirt.

Victor chuckled and hugged his husband close. “The sweetest, cutest typhoon in the world; who now has a little brother, I wonder what he’ll be like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to [Fraulein_Zupan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Fraulein_Zupan) for beta reading the chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading my little story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same series as ["The Story of the Lonely Little Zamboni"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294286) which is the story Victor reads to Yuki if you want more fluff!
> 
> I would be very grateful for a kudos and would love a comment ;) and I am open to constructive criticism. Either here or come and find me on tumblr [@narcissuspseudonarcissus](https://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
